Operation Matchmaking: Get Shinichi and Kaito together!
by The Celestial-Demon Alice
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi's relationshipp starts to change, when Shinichi finally realizes what he truly feels for Kaito. Who in return tries to confess his Love to Shinichi, but till now had failed to do so. Now add their friends to it, whom try to get this two idiots together and you get a wonderfull Chaos! [Au-ish!]
1. Shinichi's Day

_**Alice: First I Want to Say, Hi? Second I'm sorry for not being her for a long time, also I'M ALIVE!...yeah...That's all To say...Hehehe...**_

_**Shinichi: As you can see, Alice-san is back and this time also finally decided to stay with the Name Alice. Other than that, I'm only here cause our oh so wonderful Authoress has finally give in her guilty pleasure and has decided to finally write a Shounen-Ai fanfic. With the main parring bei-**_

_**Kaito: Kaishin!~**_

_**Shinichi*glares at Kaito*: That was my line, Aho!**_

_**Kaito: Aww, Don't be so mean Shin-chan~**_

_**Shinichi: Don't call me that!**_

_**Kaito: Bu-**_

_**Alice*sighs*: and we are going to start this chapter now, Before Shinichi and Kaito start to have they lovers quarrel.**_

_**Shinichi and Kaito*blush*: O-OI!**_

_**Warning: BL, grammar errors, a failed attempt to make a comedy and love Story,a bit of AU, and lots of OOC-ness.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think it's cleary obvious, that this failure of a Authoress doesn't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou. All Rights go one Goshyou Ayoma-Sensei!**_

**_Alice: I hate you Disclaimer!_**

" Ohayou " Speaking

' _Konnichiwa!' _Thinking

* * *

It was a normal and peaceful day in Tokyo/Beika; the bird's chirped happly while the sun shined down at the People who were enjoying the weather outside. Kids played in the park, elders were enjoying a quit nice walk and maybe talking to old friends, and others had a Family picnic on this nice Sunday...Okay, that is all nice and all but our Story takes place on a different part in Beika. Namely at the Kudo household, where our current Protagonist of the Story lives. Kudo Shinchi, a Eight-teen year old High school Detective, who only got back his originally Body back a year ago, shortly after taking down the Black organization. Was sitting in his father's library while reading one of the books from the Sherlock Holmes Series, he was so deep into the reading that he hadn't noticed or heard the door to the library being opened. The Young teenage Girl who opened the door, only sighed as she saw her childhood friend in the library reading...again...for the tenth time this week. The Girl or more likely know as Ran Mouri and Shinichi's childhood friend, quietly walked [Keyword: sneaked] behind Shinichi while leaning down to his ear slowly and took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Shinichi!" she shouted right in his right ear, then stepped back and enjoyed the way Shinichi flinched. Shinichi rubbed his right ear an slowly turned behind him to see a smirking Ran, who was certainly enjoying seeing him in pain. He sighed quietly before going back to read his book, "What is it, Ran?" asked Shinichi while still not looking up from his book. Ran, who was a bit annoyed by the fact that Shinichi didn't look at her while talking to her. Walked in front of him and took away his book, She put both Hands on her hip and looked at Shinichi -after she put the book away- like a mother who would scold they child who was caught red handed on doing something bad. Shinichi blinked at Ran and looked at her a bit confused, "Pray, Tell me. Why did you take away my book, Ran?" asked Shinichi, not really understanding why she did that.

"Shinichi, you are always in this library. Why don't you go out a bit and enjoy the day?" Asked Ran, not really answering his question. Not that she cared about that right now; Shinichi leaned back in his armchair while leaning his head on his left Palm. "Why should I? Beside there is enough time to do that an other time" said Shinichi while looking at Ran. "Then why don't you go out with Kuroba-kun on a date? I'm sure you both haven't been on since a while, Right?" said Ran, Shinichi the started to look on Ran as if she had grew three-heads. "What?" was all he could say while still trying to understand what Ran said right now, "Go one a Date with Kuroba-kun~ I'm pretty sure it would make him happy too, if his boyfriend brought him on a date~" said Ran happly. Okay, he was right. Cause he was now pretty sure that Ran had to lose her sanity, if she though he and Kaito we're going out.

"Ran, I, and Kaito are not going out. We are just friends," said Shinichi while Ran looked at him with a look. That obviously told him, that she did not believe him. Ran continued to stare at him unbelievingly, _'...How freaking dense can this Idiot get? Either he is actually too naive or he really is a complete idiot when it comes to this things. I mean how he cannot see that each time he gets close to a girl or a boy, Kuroba would glare at them. Alternatively, that he would take any chance he has to spend more time with shinichi? Or that on time where he __**tried **__to __**kiss**__ Shinichi? Through that was still in Middle School...Still how he can not see th-'_ "an...Ran!" shouted Shinichi while waving a hand in front of Ran's face, said girl blinked confused.

"Yes?" she said while Shinichi only sighed, „You we're spacing out and I was trying to bring you back to the so called thing, named Earth." said Shinichi. Trough mentally he was already face palming, "oh...Anyway, are you sure you two aren't going out?" asked Ran. Even if they were not going out...**_yet._** She was sure as hell that the two of them were crushing on each other, trough Shinichi didn't seem to have realized it yet. Moreover, ran swears to the moon that she will get this two idiots together, even if her sanity is going to snap because of it.

"Yes, I'm very sure that we are not going out." said Shinichi while standing up, to get his book again. "How about a crush? Don't you feel weird when you are around him? Like feeling, your heart beat faster? or feel a sudden heat when he stands to close to you." asked Ran while taking the book again and walking around, "Yeah, all the time cause kaito either makes me mad or annoyed with his pranks." said Shinichi and walked towards Ran, who in counter walked away.

"Then you don't feel anything for him, not even jealousy when he is around other girls or boys?" that did the trick, as Shinichi suddenly stopped to walk. Looking at her a bit confused, "Isn't that normal for friends?" asked Shinichi. Ran blinked once then twice, before a little (evil) smile started to form on her lips. "Oh, how come?" she asked Shinichi, he in return only blinked. "Well...I don't really know but I don't really like it, when he is around other girls and even boys. It makes me feel angry and sad, which I don't know why cause we are friends. So I though it is normal, for friends being jealous. I mean Kaito seems to be jealous too, if I'm around other girls or boys." said Shinichi.

_' Oh~ So he is not complete dense, if he can notice kaito's jealousy.' _Though Ran to herself, "Well~ in a way it is normal. However, to me it sounds more like a jealousy girlfriend. Trough that can't be since you and Kaito are _only_ friends, right?" said Ran as she sat down, were Shinichi was sitting before. "R-right..." said Shinichi a bit unsure, which Ran noticed and caused her to chuckle mentally. Oh, she knew fully well, that she just made Shinichi unsure of the *only friends* thing and even enjoyed it. She continued to watch Shinichi amused, as he seemed to be in deep thoughts, subconsciously he had already started to space from right to left and vice versa.

_' Okay, to set things straight. I get jealous when I see Kaito with other girls and boys, but that is normal. Trough Ran said I sound more like a jealous girlfriend, god knows how. Since I am male, anyway there is no way I am in love with him. Right? Sure, we are close and my heart does beat faster when he suddenly gets too close to my face, or when he suddenly hugs me from behind to surprise me. Or the time I could swear I could have died out of embrasemment, cause he almost kissed me during a school play in middle school even though I was bit happy about that... . . .That...Me being happy that Kaito almost kissed me? no no no no no no no no and no way in hell, I'm happy about that...God damn what's wrong with me?' _Though Shinichi to himself.

Ran on the other hand, has already her phone in her hand, and was calling her friends Sonoko, Kazuha, and Aoko. She will surely need help with the match making of these boys. Ran patiently waited for Sonoko to pick up her phone while watching Shinichi amused, "Yes?" came the voice of Sonoko from the other end.

"Sonoko, I want to match make two Idiot. Want to help?" asked Ran while going straight to the point.

"These two Idiots would be Kudou and Kuruba. Right?" said Sonoko trough it sounded more like a statement, as she smirked slightly. Knowing very well, that it was about them.

"Yep~ meet me and the other at the Beika Park in 2 hours." Said Ran while Sonoko said a quick *thank you* before hanging up. Ran then repeated this procedure two more times; Shinichi meanwhile slowly came to stop and seemed to have at least calmed down a bit. "Since you calmed down a bit, I'm going to leave now and let you sort out your feelings more~" said Ran and got up, she waved quickly to him and left the mansion. Leaving a dumbfound Shinichi behind, who was somewhat confused. Then started to feel heat rise in his face, as it finally sinked in what Ran said.

* * *

**_~Two Hours later at the beika park~_**

"So...how should we set them up, so that they will finally confess to each other?" asked Kazuha while thinking of a plan, Sonoko as Kazuha was trying to think of a plan. „I got it!" shouted Sonoko suddenly; causing Ran and Aoko to jump back from the sudden out bust of her. "And that would be what...?" asked Aoko, "The School festival~" said Sonoko happly. "Why the school Festival?" asked Kazuha, trough Ran seemed to already get it. "Our class will do a play this year again." said Ran as she slowly smirked.

"Yeah but what if that doesn't work?" asked Kazuha curiously, "The we still have the school field trip in the mountains and to the hot springs" said Aoko. "And if that doesn't work?" asked Sonoko. "Then we just have to try everything we can." said Kazuha while Ran nodded in agreement. The other two though about it for a bit then agreed, "Then let's try our best next week to get them together." said Ran expediently, the others smiled and nodded while giving they own comment to it too.

Therefore, they spent the rest of the time making plans and going a bit to shop, and then eat something before finally going separate ways back home. _'Just wait Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito, we make sure that the both of you finally get together.' _tough Ran to herself, as she smirked.

* * *

Somewhere at the same time, a certain Detective and Phantom thieve sneezed. _'...Is somebody talking behind my back?" they though to themselves quietly, trough shrugged it quickly of and continued to do whatever they ever doing._

* * *

**_Alice*backs away from the glaring Kaito while Laughing nervously*: Uhm...I know it was short, but do you have to glare at me?_**

**_Kaito*continues to glare then smiles a bit _****_to _****_sweetly*: I wasn't in the chapter~_**

**_Alice*glups*: Yes, you were...trough it was mostly on the end. But hey, you got mentioned a plenty of times._**

**_Shinichi: She is right~_**

**_Kaito: But I couldn't be with my Shin-chan~*whines*_**

**_Alice: Ugh...The next chapter is going to be more about you anyway, so stop whining_**

**_Kaito:...Okay~_**

**_Ran: Anway~ Please Review and don't flame.*smiles evily*_**

**_Alice: I would do what she says, she can be scary as hell when she is mad. Also I need at least Three rewievs, so that i continue. That's all and thank you for reading~_**

**_Evrybody*waves*: bye-bye~_**


	2. Kaito's Day

_**Alice: uhm...Yeah, chapter 2 is finally here? I'm sorry for the really long wai-*dogges cards* the hell Kaito!**_

_**Kaito*smiles friendly*: So~ where have you been? ~**_

_**Alice*takes a few steps away from Kaito*: Uh...I'm not sure if I should tell you, because I think running for my life would be better in this situation...So...Bye!~*runs away***_

_**Kaito: Mah~ why are you running away Sakusha-chan~ didn't you say that it wouldn't take this long for you to write the second chapter! *chases after Alice***_

_**Alice: I'm sorry! Shinichi take over the rest! *continues to run for her life while dogging the cards being shot at her***_

_**Shinichi*sighs*: As you all can see, Alice is busy right now. Due to Kai, who got a bit...How should I put it...uhm...Angry at her. Anyway Alice does Not own Detective Conan in any shape or form. She only owns the plot for this three-shot!**_

_**Ran: Warnings would be Shonen-Ai, a failing Authoress, OCCness and bad humor~*smiles***_

_**Shinichi: You sound way to happy.**_

_**Ran: Only because we are one chapter away from matchmaking you two, now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

We are currently outside the Kuroba residents, where no other than Kuroba Kaito or the famous Kaito Kid lives. Which reminds me, how do they not get it that Kaito kid is Kuroba Kaito? Aside from the witch girl and Hakuba, that is. I mean it is somewhat obvious, or is it just me? Anyway, back to the story! Kuroba Kaito our protagonist for today's chapter and at the same time victim was still lying in his bed. In addition, no, he was not sleeping.

He was just tried after last night's heist because, okay whom am I kidding? He was sulking, yes you read right. He was sulking, if you want the reason behind this. Easy, it has to do with a person whose name starts with Shin and ends with Ichi. Bingo~ it's about Shinichi Kudo, the sulking has to do with the fact that Kaito has not seen Shinichi the whole week aside from school. Ever since he got his body back, he would either work on some case or be in his library for the whole day!

He was slowly being to think that Shinichi was avoiding him...This certain thought made him freeze, _'Is...Shin-Chan...Avoiding me? Nah, that cannot be true...right? No! Shin-Chan would never avoid me, he is surely just busy with some case he had. I mean, I am his boyfri-...Ah...Right...I...forgot...to...confess to him on last time...'_ thought Kaito to himself while having a gloomy aura above him.

He sighed to himself then rolled over to lay on his right side while looking at his phone, „Maybe II should call him or send him a message...?" he said to himself the shaked his head, deciding against it. Kaito closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves, only to fall down his bed out with a yelp. The cause of this was his door, which was kicked open, by no other person than Aoko Nakamori. One of his childhood friends and daughter of that Police officer that want's to put Kaito kid in jail, lovely isn't?

Aoko blinked confusedly at Kaito, who was lying on the floor beside his bed. The shrugged it off and continued to walk further in his room, she sat down on his bed while watching him groan in pain slightly amused. "How long are you planning on laying down there?" asked Aoko while Kaito slowly sat up, slightly glaring at her while nursing the place on his head, which hit the floor first. "I wouldn't even be on the floor if you hadn't freaking kicked the door open so suddenly, while almost giving me a heart attack!" said Kaito and stopped nursing his head while standing up, "So? Like said it was only almost. So there was no harm down~" answered Aoko nochantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, why are you here?" asked Kaito while sat down on the chair beside his table, "What can't I come visiting you, without having you think I have something in my mind?" asked Aoko unbelievingly. This earned a look from Kaito, that Cleary showed she did not believe her.

"I'm hurt to know, you think so lowly from me. Anyway I'm here to help you, with that love problem of yours." stated Aoko as she rested her head on her palm, "W-what love problem are you talking about?! I don't have a love problem." said Kaito while heat rose to his face. Aoko almost chuckled, _'seriously, who is he trying to fool? I mean, almost- scratch that. The _**_whole_**_ school knows he has a crush on Shinichi-Kun. I'm really happy that we can start tomorrow to bring this two together._' thought Aoko to herself.

"The pray tell me, why didn't you confess to Shinichi-Kun yet?" asked Aoko as she stared at him, "uhm...that's...eh...because...""Because you are a failure?" cut Aoko in while raising a questioning eyebrow. Cue the arrow stab for Kaito when he heard failure. "F-ailure?" he asked, which earned him a nod from her, cue an other arrow stab. "But don't worry, I and the others have a plan to get you two together." said Aoko while smiling at him, he in return looked at her question while moving further away from her together with the chair, he didn't know why but there was something off with that smile of her's.

"And what would that be?" asked Kaito while eyeing her warily, "Oh, nothing you have to worry about~ you only have wait till tomorrow. Until then, how about who volunteer for our class play?" asked Aoko while a smirk slowly formed on her lips. "Why shou-""Just truest me on this~" said Aoko as she cute Kaito again of, he sighed in defeat while nodding, "Fine..." he said quietly.

"Good, good, then I be going now~ since I still have a meeting with the others." said Aoko as she stood up and left his room then house, _'I don't know if I should be worried or not right now...But then again, the others will help me with Shin-chan. So Hell yeah! But...why should I take part in the school play?'_ thought Kaito to himself confused.

_**(Alice: Looks like Shinichi is not the only dense one** ***facepalm*)**_

* * *

_**~The next day: A.K.A**_ **_Monday~_**

Both, Shinichi and Kaito had somehow a feeling that today won't be like any day. Why? Was unknown to them but that it had to do with their friends, was sure as hell! Shinichi sighed quietly as he entered the classroom and walked to his seat, Kaito who was already there walked over to him or more like sneaked behind him while leaning to his ear. "Morning Shin-Chan~" whispered (more like purred) Kaito in his ear, causing Shinichi to shiver slightly while sitting down. "Would you please stop doing that, Kaito?" asked Shinichi as he looked at him, "Awe~ but its fun beside Shin-Chan's reactions are cute" said Kaito while pouting.

_'Bold as always... .'_ thought the class to themselves as their secretly eavesdropped at their conversation. Shinichi on the other hand blushed lightly, after the talk he had with Ran two days ago about him sorting out his feelings have caused him to...Lets just say that he is more aware of his feelings, Kaito meanwhile who noticed the blush on Shinichi smirked lightly.

"Oi, Oi why the smirk?" asked Shinichi as he eyes Kaito suspiciously, the blush quickly disappearing just like it came."Nothing~ beside what? Can't I just smirk?" asked Kaito as he looked as Shinichi curriously,"Nope, because it either means you are planning something or going to prank someone." said Shinichi which caused Kaito to pout. "Your mean Shin-Chan!~" whined Kaito, "W-would you stop calling me Shin-Chan already? Beside the others are looking already.," said Shinichi while motioning to their classmates.

Who were looking at them, like watching an intense tennis game. _'Actually...we are use to that nickname already, we are more interested in how your relationship progresses'_ though the class to themselves nochantly, Kaito was about to say something but was cut off by the bell. After cursing under his breath, he told Shinichi that they would continue talking later. Shinichi in return nodded, while the others began to sit down in their seats. Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Aoko quickly entered the classroom and got to their seats before the teacher came.

_'When did those for leave the classroom?'_ Thought their classmates confused since they were sure that a few minutes ago, those girls were still inside the classroom and not outside of it. The class ((Minus the four girls, Kaito and Shinichi)) shrugged it off and sighed while waiting for the teacher, who shortly entered the classroom after the girls."Good Morning, Everybody." greeted their teacher, Yamada-sensei _**((Minor OC, I forgot whom their homeroom teacher was..))**_ as she set down the books on her desk. "Firstly I want to say, we are going to perform a play for this year school festival. Second Any Ideas what we should perform as a play?" asked Yamada-sensei while leaning against the blackboard.

"How about sleeping beauty?"

"No, Snow white would be cute!"

"Forget about Snow white! A heartbreaking drama like Romeo and Juliet would be perfect!"

"Nah, Lets stay classical. How about Cinderella?"

" I think Red riding hood would be cuter..."

"How about we use a song?" suggested a girl, earning the attention of her classmates and teacher. "Would you please explain it, Sakurai-san?" asked their teacher, "Easy, we just simply use a song that could be used as a story and played it out." explained Sakurai. Yamada-Sensei nodded quietly while writing it on the board under the other suggestions, "Now then, how about we now vote. The one which gets the most will be performed." said Yamada-sensei while the others nodded quietly.

* * *

_**Alice: Like it? Hate it? Shot me cause it was short? I'm sorry!...Again..  
**_

_**Sonoko: Anyway please R&R!**_

_**Aoko: But don't flame!**_

_**Kazuha and Ran*smiles sweetly*: or else~**_

_**Alice: How in Heavens name did you get in here?! Aside from Ran that is...Anyway thank you for reading, also there will be poll on my profile on which play should be peformed!**_


	3. Ligh lag

_**Alice: ehehe...So yeah...again a late update. Through I am happy, that this time it's only Ai who is here.**_

_**Ai: and that is only because she blackmailed me...**_

_**Alice: hush! I did no such thing, child!**_

_**Ai*looks at Alice blankly*: lack of sleep?**_

_**Alice:...Maybe...?...**_

_**Ai*sighs and nods*: Anyway Alice, meanwhile has mad a general Disclaimer on her profile. So the only thing what will be here are the warnings, if there is any and the name of the songs that are used.  
**_

_**Song that was used as the play: Romeo and Cinderella by Kagamine Rin and Len.  
**_

_**Song used a bit later in the chapter: Light Lag feat. Topi by DECO*27**_

_**Shinichi's clothes for the chapter: **_

_**1.) zerochan **__** .net (slash) **_1026920

_**2.) zerochan**__****__** .net (slash) **_ 1191494  


_**Kaito's clothes: **_

_**1.) **__**zerochan**____****__** .net (slash) **_1026920

_**2.) **__**zerochan**__****__** .net (slash) **_1080512

_**The costumes for the light lag song: **__**zerochan**__****__** .net (slash) **_1657843

_**Ran: Jacket & Parka**_

_**Aoko: Bow tie & Sweater**_

_**Sonoko: Bandanna & Chino-pants**_

_**Kazuha: Knit cap & hood vest**_

* * *

After a good while, it was finally decided that the class will perform the song Melancholic By the famous singer Kagamine Rin as a play. Yamada-sensei wrote **Romeo and cinderella ** on the very top of the board, then wrote down the two lead roles under it. Their Teacher then turned around and looked at her class, already fearing the question she was going to ask. She gulped down the knot that started to form in her throat, "Any suggestions on the lead roles?" she asked, quickly closing her eyes and covering her ears when shouts were heard through the classroom.

Ran, who after a good ten minutes had enough of the shouting of her classmates, stood up and walked in front to the Teacher. Her classmates not noticing this yet, as they were arguing over the roles for the play. Ran meanwhile calmed their teacher down and made sure that she sits down for a bit, to rest. After that, Ran got back to the Teachers desk and slammed her hands down loudly. She looked down, so that her bangs covered her eyes while her classmates looked at her confused and worriedly, after a certain noise has catched their attention. Effectively making the shouting class quiet down.

Ran, then looked up at them and smiled sweetly at them, which caused the class to frizz. No, there was nothing wrong with her smile. Only that they knew, that this was the smile that promised lots of lots pain, if they won't shut up. "Ne~ How about we talk this through normally and quietly...or do I have to make you all shut up?~" asked Ran sweetly, the class shaked their head while muttering a small, almost not existent 'no' while shaking slightly. "Good, now shall we start the voting for the main roles voting now?" asked Ran while walking to the board and took a chalk, she smirked slightly when she heard a perfect chorus of 'yes'. Not that they saw it, after all her back was facing them. Ara~ Who knew that Ran was actually, a bit sadistic?

**_~ 15 minutes later~_**

The class by this has decided, that the leading roles for this music performance. Will be Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi, the former not really minding, while the later was annoyed by the fact that he will have to cross-dress for this as a girl."Come on Shin-chan~ Don't make the pouty expression, beside it's not the first that you dress as a girl. Remember? You once had to dress as a girl when we had a play in middle school." Said Kaito while half-huging the raven haired male, who in return blushed at the sudden closeness and remembering the almost kiss they had during their middle school play.

"ah, please not make me remember that. It makes me remember about Kaa-san, who squelled the loudest at that time." said Shinichi while facepalming, not that it would have made Kaito let go of him in anway. Through he did pout subconsciously, Shinichi who actually noticed it, shot him a confused look. "What?" asked Kaito while he blinked, as he looked at Shinichi confused. Inwardly Shinichi faceplamed again, "I wanted to know, why you were pouting." said Shinichi, his only anserw from Kaito though, was sadly a shrug and nothing more. "You know what? Nevermind it. Aside from that, where do you want to eat lunch today?" asked Shinichi while changing the topic, which Kaito failed to notice. "How about the roof top? We hadn't been there for a while now." suggested Kaito, while he looked at Shinichi hopefully. Who only sighed and nodded at Kaito, which caused him to be hugged (now fully) by a happy Kaito.

* * *

**_Somewhere else in the same Classroom._**

Ran looked at her two friends while smiling a bit, "In a couple of days, this two will be together~" she said in a sing-song voice. Which caused two other Detectives, namely Heiji and Hakuba, to shiver. Both of them knew, that when Ran spoke like that, it could be anything good. Or at least that's what they thought, cause the first time they heard her speak like that, ended with having both blue eyes. So yeah, nice memories, aren't it? Either way, we are not here to talk all day about the past memories they have such experiance, now are we? Of course not! so let's get back on the main focus of this story and please ignore me the rambling Authoress.

Sonoko snickerd at the two detectives along with Aoko, as they noticed them shiver at Ran's voice. "Don't tell me, that you both are still scared of her?" asked Kazuha as she looked at the two detectives disbelieving. "Oi! We are not scared of her." Defended Heiji while pointing at Ran, who ignored him and continued to observe her vic- I mean her friends. "Yeah, right and I'm the Queen of England then." said Aoko while smirking, Heiji was about to say something but was cut off by Hakuba. "Even if your not the Queen of England, you will always be the Queen of my heart." said Hakuba to Aoko while taking her hand as he knelt down in front of her, then proceeded to kiss it gently while looking at her. "coughwhippedcough" said Heiji, which earned him a hit on the head from Kazuha. Which also caused to Sonoko try and falling to laugh at him, Heiji marly shot her a glare while nursing the bump that was slowly forming on the back of his head.

"Ignore him Hakuba, I personally found it very sweet from you." said Aoko and gave Hakuba a kiss on his cheek, when she leaned down, which also caused him to smile softly at Aoko. Kazuha however, only sighed dreamily as she watched them. "When are you going to be so sweet as him, Heiji?" asked Kazuha her boyfriend, who only rolled his eyes at her. Kazuha in return shot him a glare and stuck her tongue out at him. "If I were you, I would put that tongue of yours back in your mouth before I do it for you." said Heiji and smirked as Kazuha started to blush a deep red.

Ran, who now stopped observing her targets, turned back to her friends and blinked at them confused. "What did I miss?" she asked while Sonoko patted her on the shoulder, "Nothing, don't worry." she said while smiling at her. Ran only nodded quietly, then after a while they all began to talk about their plan.

* * *

**_~Two week later: Wednesday, The day of the play~_**

**_At Beika Airport._**

Five people, three woman and two-man have entered the Airport after they have left landed. The first woman was a young woman of the tender age of 18, she has light brown hair that was cut only a few centimeters above her shoulders. She also adores Grayish-Blue eyes that were currently hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, from the others view. currently she wore a dark purple dress-shirt, which selves were rolled up to her elbows. Paired to this she wore a knee long black office skirt, paired with a pair of fitting black high-heel sandals. This young lady's name was Shiho Kudo and is Shinichi's Older -by one year- Sister, currently on a vacation from her college, The University of California, aiming to be a famous chemical professor.

The next woman, who looked albeit young like the first one, was still older. She has dark-brown waist long hair, that was now tied in a high ponytail. Her Dark Crystal-blue eyes were looking at her phone, as she was looking for a certain number. This woman wore a light blue dress that feelt just above her knees, over this she wore a black jacket that stopped a few centimeters under her chest. Paired to this, she wore a pair of matching dark blue high heeled boots. This young woman who was slowly glaring at her phone was Yukiko Kudo, a famous but retried Actress and Mother of Shinichi and Shiho Kudo.

The third and last woman, with Chocolate-brown and Azure-Blue eyes. Wore a Style-ish black business outfit and matching black high heels, she also wore a pearl necklace and earings as accisour. She unlike Yukiko, calmly waited for her friend to finally make the phone call. This woman is also the mother of Kaito Kuroba, her name is Chikage Kudo and works as the partner for her Husband's magic shows.

The first man, who has Black-hair, almost violet eyes and has a small mustache. Is clothed in a formal black business suit with a crimson red tie, is Toichi Kuroba and a famous magician, as well as Kuroba Kaito's father. He was talking to his friend, Yusaku Kudo. Who like his friend, was clothed in a suit. The only difference was, that his was dark blue and his tie was blue aswell, he was currently cleaning his glasses while he was talking to Toichi about his last show that took place in Las Vegas.

"Found it!" shouted Yukiko happily, causing people who passed them, to look at her weirdly. Yukiko ignored this and began to make the call, the other four on the hand, only sighed quietly.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said a woman's voice, after a few rings.

"Eri-chan? Can you tell how long it will take, till you two finally are here?"

"Ah, we be there in good 15-20 minutes. Right Dear?" asked or more ike commanded Eri her husband, who knew better to talk back now. Seeing as she was currently pregnant and her mood swings to get a bit crazy, plus it hurt a lot more now when she hit him for the talking back. So he did what any good husband would do, he shut his mouth and drive a bit faster.

"Okay, we will be waiting at the entrance of the Airport for you two." Said Yukiko and hang up after she heard the okay from Eri, with that the small group made they way to the entrance of the Airport as they waited for their friends to pick them up and drive to the school, to watch their children's play together. Others were pretty sure, that the Hattori, Nakamori, Toyama, Suzuki, and the Hakuba family together with the Agasa are already at the school festival.

* * *

**_~ Le Time skip again: 15 minutes before the_ _play.~ [I'm in stress okay!]_**  


Shinichi glared at his reflection in the mirror, why? Because instant of showing his normal self, it was showing a girl with long black hair that cascades down like a river over her shoulders and till her waist. She was now clothed in a reveling and tempting, yet simple blue night-gown with black laces on the end of it and a black dots pattern on the gown. The girl who was looking back at him was blushing a deep red color while trying to tug the gown down, to cover herself, not that it helped in any way. Either way, yes ladies and gentleman. This girl was no other, than the famous High School Detective, Shinichi Kudo!~

"I swear I'm going to kill them, I. am. going. to. kill. them. " said Shinichi over and over, like a never-ending mantra. Yes, he accepted that he will be playing a female role, but nobody and I mean nobody told him. That he will be wearing something like...like...like this! If knew about this before, then he would have said instantly no. Now he had to go in front of so many people, in this lingerie! Shinichi's blush deepened on that, this couldn't get any more embarrassing, right? And right on the cue, the door opened to revel Kaito who as he looked at Shinichi froze in the door was **_[Now, you just jinxed yourself, Shin-chan~]_**. And if you thought that Shinichi's blush couldn't get any worser, then you should have seen him now. With the current growing redness in his face, he can easily put a tomato in shame.

But let's not forget about our other star Kaito, who was trying to fight down his own blush while gaping at Shinichi. "I...uhm-I...I'm sorry!" shouted Kaito as he quickly closed the door and run far away from it, while covering his nose to prevent it from bleeding. _'Shinichi...the way Shinichi looked in that dress should be Ilegal! I can't believe it...how could he look so..so innocent yet seducing at the same time?! And to think that others are going to see him like that...is...un-accetable, I should be the only who can see him like that!' _thought Kaito to himself and stopped runing, he started to clench his hands into fists. The mere thought about Shinichi showing himself like that infront of so many people instant only of him, has sent his blood boiling. He then slowly tried to calm himself down, knowing fully that now, wasn't the right time to get stressed. _  
_

"Kaito, Are you coming? The Play is about to start." said Kazuha as she saw he friend in the middle of the hallway, Kaito nodded and then followed her back to the stage. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay." assured Kazuha with a grin, Kaito chuckled quietly. "I know." he said, while going back to his normal self.

* * *

**_~Gym, 2 minutes before the play~  
_**

Everybody was now quietly sitting in their places, the families of the others had already meet up and were talking to each other very quietly while they waited for the peformence to begin. Luckly they didn't have to wait, since very soon the light in the gym were turned off, except the ones above the stage and very soon the audience began to hear the music play while the curtain began to open.

**_~Play~_**

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy  
Take me out of here...  
_

The lights were turned lightly, to make it seem as the moon would shine down on the stage. There a girl was shown to sit at the edge of the bed while looking softly and smiling gently at the boy sitting on the rail of her balcony, who in return mirrored her action. The boy slowly stood up from where he was sitting and began to make his way to the door to her room.

_That's what I'm feeling like  
Goodnight, dad and mom  
at least you should enjoy your dreams  
it's high time adults went to bed  
enchanting choking caramel  
I cross my naked legs shyly  
How farther we'll go tonight?__ Don't bite me, go easy  
I don't like bitter things yet  
It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating  
If something is unknown,  
you may well be curious about that  
show me everything  
Only you'll see my..._  


Kaito began to walk quietly in front of Shinichi, his neck tie now undone and his shoes being hold in his left hand. He almost smiled when he heard him ask, "How far will we go tonight?" softly. He let the shoes drop to the floor while pushing Shinichi down on the bed, staring at him blankly. However, Shinichi looked at him with almost half-lidded eyed and his slightly opend from the gasp that escaped him when he was pushed down on the bed. He continued to look up at Kaito while a light blush adored his cheeks, neither of them wavered when they stared at each other. Suddenly Kaito gently touched Shinichi's cheek and looked happily down at him with a smile, Shinichi's eyes widened for a second before closing them while his lips formed a small yet soft smile for Kaito. "Show me Everything, Only you will see my..." said Shinichi as his eyes opened again, Azure-blue half lidded eyes looked up at Kaito while Shinichi warped his arms around Kaito's neck slowly, Kaito only smirked slightly down at him and let himself get pulled closer. Suddenly the lights turned out and clip started to play in front of the audience.

_I've been longing just like Cinderella_  
_I'll run away with nothing but my uniform_  
_may the magic stop the time_  
_before the villains bother us_  
_I want to run away just like Juliet_  
_but don't call me with that name_  
_yes we're to be bound_  
_or it would be too boring_  
_Honey, you're going to live with me?_

The video showed Shinichi and Kaito in a Blue room with black dots pattern, Shinichi was looking around the room. Seemingly to look for something, someone but not finding it anyway. Giving up, he sat down in front of a big mechanic clock, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face in it. Kaito meanwhile was shown to be sitting and leaning against the back side of the clock with eyes closed, as he listened to the music he was hearing through his headphones. The light changed to an almost blinding color, showing Kaito now kneeling infront of Shinichi, "Are you going to stay with me, till my last breath?" was heard as he asked the girl in front of him. Then the scene changed and the outside of the garden and inside of the room was shown, while the lights on the stage slowly turned on again.

_I'd applied a little flashy mascara_  
_I promise to become a good girl tomorrow_  
_forgive me this time_  
_the borderline of the black lace,_  
_nobody secures it today_  
_How far we're going beyond it?_

The audience was now focused on the pair on the bed. Shinichi was seen to sit on the edge of the bed, while he held an apple in his hands, suddenly he dropped th apple. A dark blush forming on his cheeks, as he heard what Kaito seemed to whisper to him while pulling the lace from his shoulders slowly. "How far we're going beyond it?" heard the audience being asked softly, some of them holding they breaths as they waited on what will happen.

_So hard that I bit you_  
_So hard that it hurts,_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_but Dad seems to hate you, though_  
_you gave me a hand_  
_holding a collar for me_  
_Take me away my Romeo_  
_so far that they rebuke us_

Behind the couple a other clip started to play, this time in monotone colors. It showed the time when Kaito introduced himself to the parents of Shinichi, trough it didn't go as they had tought at first. The older man-seeming to be the girls father- slapped Kaito hard on the cheek when he heard him say that he wished to have his daughter as his girlfriend. Kaito winced slightly and stumbled back from the slap, causing him to now sit on the ground. Shinichi who was now in tears, quickly joined Kaito's side while looking at the bruise the was slowly forming on his cheek worriedly through his tears. Kaito gently pulled him closer and assured him that he was fine, but this was soon ruined when her father began to pull Shinichi away from him. Shinichi was crying while reaching out for Kaito's hand, who was doing the same but was then showed to be standing outside the door. His looked sadly inside of it, then began to grit his teeth in anger as the door was slammed shut in front of him. Some on the women and a few man were slightly crying as they saw the video, others were trying to prevent themselves from crying while others just simply continued to watch quietly.

The pair was now shown whit a changed position, Shinichi was sitting on her knees shyly while looking at Kaito. Who was sitting with in propped up and the other normal, smirking at her while holding his hand out to her. Like one would, when holding a colar. Then the girl suddenly hugged Kaito, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. While Kaito smiled softly and warped his arms around her waist, he then slightly pulled his head back as both kissed each other. Supraise was clearly shown on the faces of the Audience, when the light were turned off again and an other video started to play.

_The bell sounds just like Cinderella_  
_I'll leave my GLASS Shoe_  
_so find me soon_  
_before my bad dream annoys me_  
_surely she did the same thing_  
_she lied that she dropped it accidentally_  
_yes, I'll do the same_  
_I want to endear myself to him_  
_see I'm here_

_Would you try looking into my heart?  
It's filled with desire, isn't it?_

This time the video was a slide-show of pictures, the beging was made like the tale Cinderella. Showing how she left the glass shoe on propose while the prince watched her before stoping her himself. After that it changed to pictures where the boy and girl meet the first time and slowly showing as they relationship began to grow, before showing all of what happened till now in the clip. The clip soon ended and the lights were still out as the Audience eagerly waited for the next scene to begin, the solo played for a few more minutes than the lights were slowly turned on again. Now a small clip played again, that showed the couple facing away from each other. Both of them in deep thought, a bit later it showed them as they hand their fingers intertwined, both of them saying:_ "It's filled with desire, isn't it?"_ and with that the lights turned of for a short time.

_But it's not enough, stuff more into it_  
_So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?_  
_but that wouldn't make sense Happiness seems to be stored in the small box_  
_rather than the larger one_  
_What should I do? Something should be done_  
_or I'll let you down_  
_but greedy dad and mom are living usual life_  
_Yes, I'll accept my nature_  
_"The golden axe is what I've lost"_  
_Cinderella who had told too much lies_  
_Is sai to have been eaten by the wolf_  
_What should I do? Something should be done_  
_or I'll be eaten_  
_please save me before that._

Now it was shown that the girl was hesitating to take the boy's hand, not sure if she really should take it or not. "So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?" asked the boy, while she gasped as she saw the little box in the boy's hand. Kaito smiled softly at her while he saw Shinichi cover his mouth when the gasp left his lips, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He slowly reached for the ring, just the same time as the lights turned of for a few minutes before turning on again. This times Shinichi was dressed in different clothes, in a slight princess-ish style. He was standing in the door way on his balcony while making his way to the edge of it, he looked down and laughed quietly when he saw Kaito standing down there, arms ready to caugh her while smiling softly with that. The girl giggles a bit with her left hand a bit in front of her mouth as he tried to cover it, showing the ring on his ring finger at the same time. He then jumped down from the balcony, only to be caught safely by Kaito as both of them felt to tht ground. The silence of the night was broken, by their happy laughter as both of them ran way from the girl's home. The next scene was changed to the day time, were there parents of the girl looked shocked into the empty room of their daughter, as she was nowhere to find. On the trough, layed a red apple and under it a note that read: **_Romeo and__ Cinderella._**

**_~The End Of the Play~_**

The Audience was quiet for a few minutes, before breaking out in loud cheers and claps as the cast of the play walked in front of them in the stage. Everybody holding each others hand, forming a half circle smiling happily they bowed.

* * *

After the play, the two boys were supraised to see they families to wait for them and congratulate them. They even froze for a few minutes due to the shock to see them there, since the both thought that they were still in America and won't be able to make it in time to see the play. Which as they now knew, turned out to be wrong. With that both families continued to talk with they children, happily catching up with them on what happened the time they have last visited them. During this, Shiho had glanced at the clock and checked the time, smirking slightly before putting on a blank face and looking at the two boys. "Bow how about we let Shinichi and Kaito-Kun enjoy the festival? I'm sure they didn't have much time to do so, right?" asked Shiho them, who in return nodded silently. With that Shiho took both boys by the wrists and dragged them away, and out of the gym. " Have fun you two" she said them began to walk back to their families, smirking while she ignored the confused looks that both boys send her.

"Any idea what that was about?" Shinichi asked Kaito, being a bit confused at his sister's behavior from before. Kaito however, shaked his head. "Nope, but how about we do what she said? She was right about the fact, that we didn't have much time to check the festival by ourselves." Said Kaito as he looked at Shinichi, "True..." was Shinichi's replay before adding quickly, "Then what should we do as first?". Kaito thought about that before saying or more like suggesting, "How about we eat something, then check what's there on the festival. I also heard there will be a firework too, we can sit down somewhere after we looked around and watch it." Shinichi thought about if for a short time, then agreed to it. Right after that, his stomach started to growl which caused Kaito to blink then chuckle while Shinichi blushed out of embrassedment. "Sorry about that." apologized Shinichi, "It's okay, don't worry." said Kaito with an other chuckle. He then began to smile softly and took Shinichi's hand, intertwining they fingers at the same time. Shinichi's blush got a bit darker but then chuckled too as they began they way around the festival.

The both of them had soon found a place where to they could eat, during that time. Both have talked about different things, through, most were about Shinichi's cases and Kaito's magic tricks. After eating, both looked around the festival. Playing some of the games that were set up or taking part in a few challenges for couples, not they knew that. But since they were still in their costumes, they looked like any couple they have passed while having a good time. Kaito even won a Bunny plush figure for Shinichi, who blushed and tried to turn down the gift but still accepted in the end with Kaito's convincing. Slowly when the sun began to set, they started to look for a place where they could sit and watch the firework. Both boys quickly realizing that it was not easy to find such a place in this crowd, luckily they have found a good place under some trees about a way from the people. When they sat down and were about to start a conversation, they choice blink instant and looked at the stage that was outside. If you my dear reader ask why they did that, easy! Because they heard Ran's and the others voice from there. Shinichi was about to get up but Kaito stopped him and told him to wait up, and see what is going to happen, in which Shinichi sighed and nodded quietly.

_**~With Ran and the others~**_

"Good evening everybody!" said Ran in mic, "Are you all enjoying the festival?" asked Ran and grinned when she heard a loud chorus from the crowd. "Good! I want to thank everybody who came today and enjoyed themselves. It was a lot of fun to plan everything, albeit even stressed too. But we, the school are happy that all of this hard work was worth." she said which also earned a applauses from the other, "Now, I don't want to talk her all day. Me and my friends are going to perform a song, for two of our best friends. We really hope that the both of them are going to confess finally to each other. Here is the song Light Lag for our friends Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi, we all wish you luck!" shouted Ran while some in the crowd laughed, smiled and clapped then quieted down as the music began to play.

* * *

Shinichi and Kaito both froze in they places, then looked at each other before looking away from each other. Both of their heart's were beating so hard in they chests, that they were sure the other could hear it.

* * *

_Ran:_

_ "Sore wa yo no sora ni iro koku saita  
Oto wa katasukume chikoku shite kita"_

_**[******__They bloomed in vivid colors on the night sky  
With the sound timidly coming later]_

* * *

Kaito quietly leaned against the tree that was behind him and took a deep breath, he then looked at Shinichi. Who was still not looking at him, "Is...it true?" he asked slowly, not really sure how to put it, since his thoughts weren't at the best.

* * *

_Sonoko:_

_"DEETO no toki no sa, kimi to boku mitai da."  
Hikari to oto kanashii hodo sorowanai futari_

**_["This is just like you and me when we're on a date."  
The light and the sound are like the two of us, so sadly out of sync]_**

* * *

Shinichi gulped quietly and slowly turned to look at Kaito, quiet thankful that the blush was not showing that much. "Is what true?" asked Shinichi this time, "That you want or wanted to confess to me." was Kaito's quick replay. Silence followed after that as Shinichi looked away again, while feeling awkward.

* * *

_Aoko:  
_

_Nanoni kimi wa "Kirei ne." to hitokoto  
Yokogao someru hanabikari ni boku ga myaku utsu_

**_[And yet, you say "How beautiful."  
My heart pounds in my chest at the sight of the light from the fireworks dying your cheeks]_**

* * *

Kaito sighed quietly, "You know..." started Kaito quietly while Shinichi slowly looked back at him. "I have loved you since a long time now..." He said while still looking at Shinichi, "I'm actually not even sure anymore when it actually started, but one day. I realized that I have start to have a crush on you, at first I thought it was just that. A simple little crush, nothing more and nothing less. I didn't tell you about it because first, you are my best friend and second we are both male. So I decided to keep it a secret, untill it will go away..." Shinichi quietly listened to Kaito while a biting his bottom lip, thinking how stupid it he was for not noticing Kaito's distress.

* * *

_All Four:_

_Narabi warau "Kore mo hanabi da ne."  
Tsurare warau dakishimeta kyori de  
Kimi no sono shiroi hada ni hansha suru niji-iro no hikari  
Douji ni naru boku no kodou wa maru de..._

**_[By my side, you laugh "This is also a firework, isn't it?"  
Infected by your smile, I laugh as well you're so close that I might reach out to hold you in my arms  
The rainbow-colored light reflected from your white skin  
And my heartbeats racing at the same time are just like...]_**

* * *

"But I noticed, that as time passed. My crush on you grew and grew, how I started to like the way you laughed or smiled. How I thought that you look kind cute when you blush or mature when you think deeply when you have a case. Or How it hurt me to see you in pain yet you trying to say that everything fine, even when it's not...For me that was the time when I realized that..." Said Kaito slowly while taking Shinichi's hand and intertwining they fingers again, which Shinichi's heart to beat just a bit faster.

* * *

_Ran and Kazuha:_

_Hachigatsu no yoru no nurukaze ni nori  
Mushi-tachi ga odoru kawara de KISU wo  
_

**_[In the lukewarm wind of August  
On the river bed where the bugs dance, we share a kiss]_**

* * *

"I love you, Shinichi." said Kaito softly and leaned down to kiss Shinichi on the lips gently, while he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Aoko and Sonoko:_

_Kimi no te ni tomaru ka wo niramitsukete mo  
Agatta shinpakusuu wa sagaccha kurenai yo_

**_[I try glaring at the mosquito landing on your hand  
But my accelerating heart rate won't slow down]_**

* * *

Just when Kaito was about to pull away, he felt Shinichi kiss him back. Shinichi then broke the kiss to soon for his liking, looking at him through. He had found a Shinichi that was blushing deep red, "You know...I may have only realized my feelings for you not to long ago but..." started to say Shinichi and hide his face in Kaito's chest.

* * *

_Kazuha:  
_

_Oodama ga sora wo someageteku tabi  
Kawaiku naru kimi no kao to akaku naru boku_

**_[Every time the giant ball of fireworks dyes the sky in its color  
Your face would look so adorable and I'd blush]_**

* * *

"But I'm really sure that I have liked...loved you for a long time now too, it just kind of took me a long time to realize it. I guess..." said Shinichi slowly, he then looked up at Kaito's face after he didn't say anything. Only to blink when saw the smile that was forming on Kaito's lips. "Kaito are you ok-" before Shinichi could even continue that sentence, he was cut of by a pair of lips that were on his. Kaito the pulled away and grinned at him, "Say it~" Shinichi istantly started to blush knowing fully well what he meant by that, which also made him smile softly at Kaito. "I love you." he said and leaned closer to Kaito while closing his eyes, Kaito smiled at Shinichi softly then leaned down to kiss him. This time neither broke away from it, not even when they heard the fireworks start. Both of them now fully happy to know that they love was mutual and that they could finally be together. Through, Kaito quietly thanked the fireworks that hide his blush in the red lights.

* * *

_Narabi warau "Kore mo hanabi da ne."  
Tsurare warau dakishimeta kyori de  
Kimi no sono shiroi hada ni hansha suru niji-iro no hikari  
Douji ni naru boku no kodou de uchiageta_

_Hikari to oto ga kimi to boku to kasanaru _  
_Ai wo utau KARUTETTO_  
_Boku wa kogoe de hanabi-san ni _  
_"Arigatou. Akaku akaku somatta hoo kakushite kurete."_

**_By my side, you laugh "This is also a firework, isn't it?"  
Infected by your smile, I laugh as well you're so close that I might reach out to hold you in my arms  
The rainbow-colored light reflected from your white skin  
And my heartbeats racing at the same time make a firework together_**

**_The light and the sound you and me all become one  
A quartet singing a song of love  
In a quiet voice I whisper to the fireworks  
"Thank you, for helping me hide my cheeks blushing in crimson."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~The End~_

* * *

_**Alice: So yeah, this was the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everybody who read this and reviewed, favorites and followed. If any you want a sequel or a omake or an other kind of extra, then please tell me so in the reviews. Other than that, I hope to see you all again with my next stories~ Bye-bye~  
**_

_**Everybody*Waves*: Till next Time~**_


End file.
